Stories of the poly Team Dungeon family
by xkuchibeni-no-kokorox
Summary: Different episodes of the four polyamorous teens of Team Dungeon. Zeo/Toby/Masamune/King
1. Morning

**The events of this are still in the MFB timeline but I might later write in the Zero G timeline if I come up with something**

Zeo hated getting up in the morning

He seemed to be a heat source since everyone liked to cling to him at night;

Toby has his arms around him and his head resting on his chest.

Clinging to Toby back is King who just enjoys brushing his feet on Zeo legs, which he would be okay with if he didn´t happen to kick him some times in the middle of the night.

And then there is Masamune who never picks a place or position to be in bed. He either stays in the middle of Toby and Zeo or sleeps next to King or he chooses weird ones in which he lays on top of them across the bed. There was even one time he accidentally hit Toby in the face with his foot while shifting.

This time he decided to simply use Zeo free arm as a pillow.

And so Zeo morning began.

He first gently removed his arm from under Masamune head to not wake him up. Then proceed to move away from Toby slowly, at the same time untangled his and King legs. In less than a minute he was out of the bed.

The reason he hated getting up was because he had to leave the warmth and comfort and start his day.

He moved towards the bed and leaned down to kiss each boy in their cheeks and foreheads before leaving the room.


	2. Hot chocolate

It had been snowing for days and the streets were all covered in white.

King and Masamune went outside since both loved to play when there was snow everywhere, not caring if it was childish to build a snowman or have a snowball fight with the other kids. They also took the opportunity to train their beys in any place they could since the bey stadiums and the Gym were closed because of the weather.

Sadly Toby couldn´t be there having fun with them. Who could have guessed that he would have got a cold just by being twenty minutes outside when it was snowing?

And now he was in the living room couch with a blanket on his lap and reading a book to pass the time.

His fever had lowered and he no longer had a headache. Thankfully he also no longer had his nose red since he was tired of the others calling him "Rudolf".

During the days he was sick he had attention from everyone. Zeo take his temperature and gave him pills to lower his fever; King cooked and brought him food making sure he was well feed; Masamune made him company, cuddling with him under the blankets despite Toby protest that he would get sick.

"I made hot chocolate." Zeo entered the leaving room with two mugs.

Toby put down the book and picked the mug. "Thanks. Such a great boyfriend you are."

Zeo chuckled and he sat on the armrest. He offered to stay at home to take care of Toby while Masamune and King went to have fun.

He put a hand over Toby forehead moving his bangs away. "Your fever is almost gone. In a few days you will be on your feet."

"It was thanks to you guys that I got better." He cupped Zeo hand, a warm smile on his face.

Zeo leaned and peck Toby lips.

The door of the house opened and Masamune and King came in.

"Damn it so could out there." King said while taking his jacket off.

Zeo got up and walk to the kitchen "I´ll go make you some hot chocolate."

"Don´t forget to put marshmallows." Masamune remembered him.

King and Masamune which sat on different sides of the coach and told Toby about their adventures outside being later joined by Zeo who brought the two teens steaming mugs.


	3. Laundry

"Damn, I can´t believe we got in charge of laundry again." King laid his head on the top of clean clothes that Zeo had just fold.

"If you didn´t complain so much we might have finished this half an hour ago." He threw a couple of outfits for King to fold. "And besides it was our turn this time. Toby always memorizes who was in charge of the laundry last timed."

The bluenette sighed and began messily folding the clean clothes only for Zeo to fix them and put in the basket.

After ten minutes of doing the same thing both teens sat in a bench waiting for the other pairs to be done washing. King looked around the room; it was indeed a boring place and there was nothing fun to do. Suddenly an idea came into his mind.

He slided from his place until he was uncomfortably close to Zeo. The other boy simply stayed still and crossed his arms.

"No."

"Oh come on." King whined. "Why?"

"This is a public space. What if someone comes in and sees us together."

King shrugged "So what." He moved closer and kissed Zeo earlobe which he, Toby and Masamune knew it was one of Zeo sensitive spots.

Goosebumps appeared on his skin and he blushed. How he hated that they knew his weakness.

"Just a quick make out session." King was practically breathing on his ear.

Zeo closed his eyes and sighed "Fine."

He turned around so he was directly facing King, leaning closer to his lips that expected to be kissed.

As they make out their hands couldn´t keep steady; King grabbed at Zeo shoulders as he further the kiss like if he was trying to break all or any barrier separating them. Zeo rubbed the back of his head playing with strands of blue hair between his fingers.

And they stay like this for a long time ignoring the "beep" of the washing machine.

**If anybody wants to suggest an idea for a chapter please put it in the reviews. I will love any suggestion.**


	4. Prize

**Thank you Fallenbey for suggesting Zeo and Masamune in an amusement park, it was a really nice prompt.**

"You really don´t have to do this."

"A promise is a promise." Masamune wipped the sweat that was running down his forehead and grabbed another ball.

Zeo simply sighed. When he entered the park with Toby, King and Masamune he didn´t expect he would be stading in front of a stand watching Masamune failing constantly to hit the target.

"I was just kidding when I told you I wanted the plushie." he was really kidding when he had told Masamune he would love to have the fox plushie that was hanging on the wall.

But apparently Masamune can´t understand sarcasm and for the past half hour has been trying to throw a ball in the basket.

Masamune simply paid once more for another try and picked another ball "I will get you that fox even if I have to spend all my money on this."

Zeo simply facepalmed. Masamune was like this. But he loved him anyway. He loved everything about him.

The sudden music made him remove his hand from his face.

"I did it." Masamune jumped as the stand glow with lights and played the victor tune.

"I told you I could do it." Masamune gave a bite on his cottoncandy.

"I guess I doubt you there. Sorry." Zeo had his arm over Masamune shoulder while in the other he carried the fox plushie his boyfriend won for him.

"Thats fine. At least I know next time you won´t understimate me."

Zeo lightly pinched his cheek "Next time try not to waste all your money."

"Ouch ouch, alright alright."

"It was really sweet of you King to won all this prizes for me but I don´t think we have room at home for all of them." Toby tried holding all the twenty plushies King managed to win.

"Zeo and Masamune will love them." King smiled as he and Toby walked in the amusement park. "Too bad there wasn´t a fox one. It would totally fit with Zeo."


	5. Hot

"How long does it take to fix a goddamn fan?"

"Complaining won't make me work faster, Masamune." Zeo kept messing with the wires hoping something would work out.

It had been an awfully hot week. The heat was suffocating, Toby got a sunburn for beybattling outside and to make things worst their fan broke.

King was taking a nap with his head resting on Masamune lap, often turning in his sleep. Toby walked in holding a tray with fresh lemonade.

"Is it fixed already?"

"Not yet. Thanks." Zeo picked one of the glasses and took a sip "How are you doing? Does it still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. The cream has been helping."

Zeo kissed his boyfriend cheek. "Glad to hear that."

He returned to trying to put the fan working again. Meanwhile, Masamune and Toby chatted while enjoying their drinks. King woke up and joined them too.

"And it's done." Zeo proudly announced.

"Turn it on now."

Once the button was clicked, the blades started spinning.

"Aah, this feels so nice." Masamune laid in front of the machine.

"Uh, Zeo?"

"No need to thank me, King."

"It's not that. Is it supposed to have smoke coming out of it?"

Clank!

The fan stopped and fell to pieces with the wires hanging loose from it.

"OK, let's just buy a new one." Zeo sighed.


	6. Movie night

**The Lonely Potato suggested movie night on the couch so here it is**

Zeo and Toby couldn't believe Masamune and King had never seen The Lion King once. So their choice for the movie night was the Disney classic.

As Zeo put the DVD on, Toby went to fetch some snacks and drinks for the group. King had been in charge of preparing the popcorn.

"How many times have you watched this?" Masamune asked.

"Eight...ten." Zeo clicked the menu button. "It's a great movie. One of the bests. The feelings, the story..."

Toby nudged his head with a soda can.

"Stop rambling, you will spoil the film for them."

King came in seconds later holding a bucket of popcorn. He jumped to the couch and made himself comfortable in the middle.

"Let's get the movie night started."

Zeo pressed play and took his seat next to Masamune. Toby had taken the place next to King, who put an arm over his shoulder to pull him closer.

Half an hour had passed by and not only was Masamune liking it and King loving it, they were also getting sucked into it. They even singed along with the songs.

"No, Simba. Scar is totally tricking you." Masamune cried out.

"Oh god, Mufasa." King clenched the popcorns on his hands as the lion fell down.

"Zeo, are you crying?"

They all turned to him. His tears were rolling down his face.

"Is just that this scene..." he wiped the tears with the back of his hand, but as Simba told his father to get up, Zeo lost it and sobbed loudly.

"There, there." Masamune hugged him, letting him cry on his shoulder "This is what nostalgia does to a person."


	7. Shopping

It was King and Toby turn to do the shopping. Toby didn´t mind but the other spent the whole time yawning and complaining.

"King, please don´t just stand there and pout." Toby sighed "I swear sometimes you act like a child. It's annoying."

King stopped on his tracks.

"King?" Toby also stopped and looked at him.

King turned his back and ran "Then you can go shopping by yourself."

Toby dropped his bag and chased after him "King, wait, I didn´t mean to."

King kept his running pace moving through the people that were also shopping. He just wanted to leave and be away from Toby. It's funny that the closer he got to the exit, the more thought he gave to his sudden action. And how stupid he seemed right now.

In the middle of his thinking, he failed to see the sign of "Wet floor - Be careful".

Back at home, King was resting on the couch to relieve his back pains.

"I'm really sorry, King." Toby was sitting on the armrest and brushed his hands through King hair.

"No, I should be the one apologizing." King tried to sit right only to go back to his original position "I was so dumb. Running away like that only to slip on the floor and hurt my back."

"But I was the one who made you come with me, despite knowing about how much you hate doing groceries." Toby insisted on his apology.

"No really, it was all my fault this happened." King looked at him with puppy eyes "Now, can you please go fix me some painkillers, if you don´t mind?"


	8. I was so scared

**I´m currently open for writing commissions in exchange for deviantart points, check my profile to read more about it.**

Zeo muffled his cries on Toby shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay." Toby tried to calm down his boyfriend, his hands caressing down his back. His voice was hoarse and he had bags under his eyes. In his expression, the exhaustion was obvious.

He had just been brought to the hospital, the place he never wanted to return again.

In the middle of the night, Toby had found himself unable to breathe properly and he was covered in sweat, his pajama sticking to his skin.

Luckily, Zeo woke up and saw what he was going through. While Masamune and King, who was trying his best not to panic, stayed at his side, Zeo called for help.

In a matter of minutes, an ambulance took him away from his beloved home to here.

Zeo held his hand during the whole trip as he tried to take in the oxygen from the bottle, reassuring him everything would be fine. Toby knew that Zeo was so scared at that moment with the thought of something bad happening to his lover, or, in the worst case, losing him.

After being tested and observed by the doctors, in the morning of the day, Toby became stable and was put to rest.

"I thought this would never happen again." Zeo mumbled, his face still buried in the other.

"Me too. But it was just a little scare." He moved away and took Zeo face in his hands, staring into his eyes. "I´m fine now. Don´t worry about it."

He kissed the tears away and then gave a little peck on Zeo lips.

There was a light knock on the door before Masamune and King came in. King was holding a bouquet of flowers that he handed to Toby.

The silver haired boy took the gift and pulled King to a strong hug, joined later by Masamune who ended up pulling Zeo into it.


	9. Coming home

**(writing commissions still open, check my profile)**

**Continuation from the last chapter **

After his one week stay at the hospital, Toby was allowed to return home . He had gotten much better while he was recovering, his skin got back to it normal tone and with the proper rest his energy came back. The doctors said he would be fine but similar accidents might happen in the future.

Masamune, King, Zeo and his friends from the Dungeon Gym had visited him everyday, wishing him to get better soon.

Now back at his home, Toby finally felt happy.

At night, when the four laid together on the bed, Toby was in the middle. His face was pressed against Masamune chest while Zeo hugged him from behind. King spooned Masamune but still managed to wrap his arms around Toby waist, not leaving any small space between them.


End file.
